


Sacrifice

by LemonWicky



Series: Grey Wardens Drabbles [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, But only if I feel like it should have one, Like seriously I wrote this to be a dick, May or may not make this a happy ending, Multi, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonWicky/pseuds/LemonWicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylis and Aeron fight the Nightmare Demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> DID I MAKE ANYONE CRY? IS ANYONE SAD MY TRASH TWINS DIED?

“ _And what do we have here?_ ” The ethereal voice echoed, sending shivers down Dylis’ spine. She looked over to Aeron and he grabbed her hand, sharing his courage with her.

Desya said nothing, only listened as he had with the others. Varric walked between Hawke and Cassandra as Blackwall and Iron Bull flanked Warden Stroud. He felt a pang go out to them, just like with his company, but this was their battle and he would not interfere.

“ _Two souls, forever entwined. Pity that they only bring about death and destruction, not only to those around them, but to each other. Aeron,_ ” It purred his name, and Aeron gritted his teeth. “ _Your family burned in a fire, brought on by the treachery of your father’s oldest friend, of your godfather._ ” It laughed. “ _Then you pranced off with Duncan, and you did not stop Loghain’s betrayal. Yet you call yourself a protector?_ ”

Dylis was the one to squeeze Aeron’s hand as he growled, but said nothing to the demon. “ _And of course, there is your sister._ ” She stiffened as her name was called. “ _The dirty little secret of the Couslands, the problem child, the spitfire that was only ever a disappointment. You ran away when you couldn’t get your way, and then joined the Wardens to rebel even more against your parents, who only wanted to protect you._ ”

“THAT’S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!!” Dylis roared, her fire erupting in her hands.

Nightmare cackled. “ _Is it not? What was worse when you decided to throw a tantrum at The Temple of Sacred Ashes before it was rebuilt, guilting your twin into looting the ruins. Of course, if you hadn’t…then you would be able to have that large family you promised your mother._ ”

A tornado of fire spiralled around the twins, causing the other of the company to back away in fear. When it stopped, their eyes were changed, red and draconic, their teeth and nails sharpened.

“Fuck you.” Aeron hissed, drawing his sword and shield, proudly displaying his family’s banner. Dylis unhooked her staff from where it was harnessed on her back. “We are stronger together than we ever be apart, wretch.”

“And we will enjoy burning you alive.” Dylis finished. The two of them marched ahead of the stunned Desya and led the party from thereon.

Nightmare chuckled. “ _We shall see._ ”

* * *

 

The Aspect of Nightmare gave a final roar and fell. Dylis laughed with glee, her bloodlust still needing appeasement. Aeron smirked and gave a small “Heh” at the victory.

Desya nodded and hurried his companions towards the open Rift. Bull, Blackwall, Cassandra, and Varric managed to get through before Nightmare was back, it’s angry palpable.

“Let me stay behind.” Garrett said, his eyes steely. “I was the one who unleashed Corypheus and I must-”

“Then you are the one who must live so you can help defeat him.” Stroud interrupted him. “The Wardens have to redeem themselves and the burden falls with me now.”   

Desya stepped in then, saying, “That is true. Hawke, with your knowledge, we can work together to help defeat Corypheus.”

“But who will lead the Wardens?!” Hawke protested. “The Wardens need Stroud for his guidance and-”

“Then why don’t you both go?” Aeron said, walking past them with Dylis at his side.

The three men snapped their heads in the twins’ direction, watching them as they walked closer to Nightmare, a determined stride taking them.

“We can take care of Spider Ass. The three of you can go on ahead and everyone will win.” Dylis said, fire already in her hands.

“But-!” Desya tried to say, but Aeron threw something at him. The elf barely managed to catch it.

It was a silverite wedding band, simple and nondescript. Desya looked at Aeron and the redhead smiled. “Tell Zevran that I’m sorry.”

He then charged Nightmare, slicing one of the demon’s legs. It howled in pain and the Warden barely managed to dodge it.

Dylis threw a firebolt at it to distract it and yelled to Desya, “Tell Leliana to check underneath her pillow at Skyhold!”

The three of them stood in silence as they watched the twins fight together seamlessly. Upon noticing this, Aeron left the fight to Dylis for a moment. He ran up to them, grabbed Desya, twirled around and threw him into the Rift, doing the same with Stroud and Hawke.

Once he knew they were safely through, he rejoined the fight. He did so knowing it was most likely his last and as he met Dylis’ eyes, they both knew that it was meant to end this way.

* * *

 

Desya screamed when he was thrown and he was caught by Iron Bull, mostly due to surprise on Bull’s part. Stroud and Hawke followed him, and he closed the Rift on instinct.

Only then did he realize that the pain his ass twins sacrificed themselves to save the leader of the Wardens and the only other man who knew about Corypheus.

“Inquisitor?” A light, feminine voice called out and Desya flinched. “Inquisitor, did everyone make it back safely?” Leliana barged her way through the throngs of people, her hood down and revealing long, gorgeous red hair.

Bull let him down and he inhaled, steeling himself for telling the spymaster the news.

She looked around for her lover, trying to find similar red hair and a cocky smirk. When she couldn’t, she looked to Desya and seeing the look on his face, her eyes began to widen. “No…” She breathed, tears springing up.

“They…Creators, Leliana, they stayed behind to save-”

**_SLAP!_ **

Desya’s head cracked to the side as Leliana began to scream, tears running down her face.

“YOU PROMISED!” Her anguish was evident and it made Desya feel all the more guilty. “YOU PROMISED ME THAT SHE WOULDN’T DO ANYTHING STUPID! YOU TOLD ME THAT SHE WAS SAFE  WITH YOU AND YOU WOULD BRING HER BACK TO ME!”

She crumpled to her knees, sobbing into her hands. Stroud looked on sadly and turned his attention to Desya, nodding at him. They had unfinished business, but it was inappropriate at the moment of such grief. He led his Wardens away, the Inquisition soldiers letting them.

Hawke stood next to Varric, sadness in his eyes. He patted his friend on the back and walked away, his duty done. He needed to return to Fenris and he would love the elf sweeter when he returned.

Desya started to think of a way for Josephine to contact Zevran Arainai, Aeron’s wedding band clutched in his hand.

The rest of the Inner Circle let Leliana sob, no one touching her. They knew that if they tried, her sadness would turn into anger and they would lose a finger.

So the courtyard was filled with the sobbing of a woman who lost the only one she ever truly loved.

* * *

 

She thought her tears were dried, but when she looked under her pillow at Skyhold, she couldn’t stop the stream of tears that once again burst forth.

In her lap was the love song Dylis had written for her ages ago, to lift her spirits during the Blight and a Golden Symbol of Andraste, like the one she had lost during that same Blight.

And through her tears…

The smell of Andraste’s Grace, once reminding her of her mother, now brought back the memory of when she first fell in love with Dylis.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you like me, follow me on TumBLRAGH 
> 
> lemonwicky.tumblr.com


End file.
